


For Newbie Witers.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Lingo, Newbie - Freeform, Writer, Writers, Writing, advise, terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some advice.





	1. Lingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the lingo in the community.

Fanfic: Short for fanfiction.

Fic: Also short for fanfiction.

Fandom: A group filled with people who enjoy a piece of fiction.

Fluff: Generally sweet and happy fanfics, can involve smut but not often.

Angst: A fic that contains dark, depressing, angry, and/or brooding content.

Smut: Explicit sexual content.

OC: Original Character, mainly used in the context of an Original Character in an already made piece of fiction.

Reader Insert: a fic which inserts the Reader into a fandom.

Ship: Short for Relationship.

Lemon: Another term for Smut.

Lime: A term for less explicit sexual content.

NSFW: Not Safe For Work, referring to sexual content and/or violence.

SFW: Safe For Work, referring to content not containing anything sexual or violent.


	2. Tagging

1\. Don't tag things that aren't in the fanfic.

Example that I often see; tagging an OC (Original Character) as Reader, this is WRONG, do NOT do this, the Reader is not an OC and vice versa.

2\. Always put on warnings. A warning is a valuable part of tagging, this can stop people from being triggered.

3\. Try and tag everything in the fic.

Example; If it's fluff, tag it fluff, if it's smut, tag it smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got for now.


	3. Haters

Haters can be extreme, I've had someone threaten my life over this stuff.

If this happens, report them, I'm unsure how or if it's possible to report someone on Ao3. If they're anonymous, turn on moderation of comments (on Ao3) or turn off anon asks (on Tumblr.)

If someone does this a d you are effected and hurt, take a break, spend some time irl, I'm the end, they're the mean and horrible one.

Constructive criticism is not hate, do not take it as such, if you do not want constructive criticism, say so, if you want it, say so.

Do not be rude back, it only shows you're giving in to their hate.


End file.
